crackospherefandomcom-20200213-history
World and Level Design Concepts
Map Design Concepts World 1: Jungle A dense forest overrun with beasts of all sorts. Being overgrown to the point of suffocation this jungle is no place for man. Unfortuneatly a monster hive has sprouted up in the thickest region of this forest. The main character starts out at the outskirts of this forest do to being unable to be air dropped inside the forest. Therefor the area isn't extremely overgrown and slowly gets thicker (level 1). Traveling inward into the jungle mess the monsters begins to become more ferocious and larger by the second. The trees increase in both size and quantity and the brush gets thicker (level 2). Nearing a point where no man could possibly traverse such a place the brush and trees become so thick that only an Energiea blade is sufficient to create a path (level 3). Suddenly the brush seems to slowly disappear as an opening emerges with a monster hive being discovered (level 4). World 2: Mountains A large mountainous area that has been overrun with monsters that have evolved to steal the form of boulders. A treacherous area to traverse even before such beasts came to this desolate place. The main character starts out sliding down a hill and finding himself at the mercy of rock shaped monsters. Traveling through the mountains the hills become more massive and rocky (level1). Walls thwart any movement of those without the skill of climbing. Pitfalls and chasms also stop travelers in there tracks . The hero climbs a mountain and finds himself within a large naturally created cave (level2). Dark halls with creepy monsters is the last place anyone wishes to be. After a long cave dwelling session the hero finds himself back outside, now the mountains have turned into ancient pillars and hills, everything seems much smoother then before (level3). Traveling through the hills slaying rolling rock beasts as though they are butter, a new cave is discovered, one which seems to have been created by a non-natural force (level 4). This leads to the largest rock he has ever known, or is it truely but a rock. World 3: Factory A large robotics factory is the hero's destination, this is where his primitive brethren are created. The first area is a preparations facility, the metals are crushed, spliced and melted here, lots of heat and hard work happening all over the place to create small robots (level1). The second area dedicated to the assembly of robots with the previously made parts. Machines taking parts and putting them together to make a finished project (level2). After a small skirmish the hero stumbled upon a wierd genetics lab. Monsters are crawling everywhere, even inside test tubes and mirky waters (level3) then the test tubes and containers for more gruesome monsters becomes greater (level4). The hero follows a hallway of busted security lock doors into a room with a genetically enhanced hive monster. World 4: City Within the casual streets of this new aged city lay many hover cars and bases of large sky scrapers, the odd small house here and there (level1). The hero follows the streets until he arrives at a parking garage. This garage is house to hundreds of cars, trucks, hovercycles, you name it, it's here (level2). The hero climbs up the floors of the parking garage until he arrives on the roof, a crashed helicopter links the building with a small skyscraper. The hero has a skirmish atop the burning skyscraper and before he knows it goes crashing down into the building. He must traverse the flames and make it out of this hell-like firestorm (level3). After crashing out of the burning building the hero finds himself now about to cross the city's largest bridge (level 4). A large monster crashed through the bridge and begins chasing the hero, luckily he finds a pair of booster boots and the chase becomes interesting. Nearing the middle of the bridge the monster crashes into a pillar and causes the bridge to snap, creating a platform area for a battle stage. World 5: Floating Military Base Monsters are attacking one of earths largest floating military bases, held a float by large power generators this behemoth and it's surrounding platforms are extremely high in the sky. The hero travels on the deck of this monstrosity but the defense systems have targeted him as a monster (level1). Reaching the loading bay on the deck the hero travels into the bases interior (level2). He dips and weaves through the cargo hold's mechanical interior and finds another lift to take him further into the belly of the base. He has a skirmish with a brother and accidently destroys the power generators. This causes the ship to begin detonating and falling from the sky. The hero is forced to exit via a busted hanger door and begin climbing higher into the sky via falling pieces of the ship before his doom arrives (level3). After reaching the highest point and latching himself onto an available floating platform he hops from platform to platform and finds the deck of one of the militaries floating carrier ships to seek refuge on (level 4). Unfortuneatly near the floating platforms at the rear of the ship a large flying hive monster has decided to wreak havoc. World 6: Main Monster hive A hive has been detected in a overgrown grassland, meadows with peculiar trees are growing around the infestation (level1). After searching through the long grass the hero finds a large hole leading to underground caverns no doubt created by the monsters themselves (level2). He travels through these caverns avoiding stalagmites and stalagtites falling from the roof until he finds a large organic wall which is detected as the mouth of the hive. Entering the hive he has a small skirmish with the brethren, then he slides down into what seems like a feeding pit... bones and body parts everywhere (level 3). Monsters of every type and sort came barreling in from the walls and charge at the hero. After a slaughter fest a mouth-like door opens and the hero must travel through what seems to be the veins of the monstrous organic hive (level 4). After getting through the veins he stumbles upon the heart, and it's protector and must destroy them both. World 7: Dr's Personal Lab Returning to the laboratory which the monsters have overrun the hero darts through the halls which have robot brethren, the military and monsters all battling against each other (level1). After going through a mechanical hidden door, the hero finds himself in what seems to be an amplified version of the genetics lab he visited earlier, acid baths and monster testing around every corner. A diabolical security system of moving platforms impedes even the most agile of persons progress (level2). After defeating these chalenges the hero stumbles upon a peculiar monster/machine hybrid of a foe, supposedly the ultimate killing machine. After a little fun with this mere toy the hero continues on via a teleporter that apears. He is sent to a room where a true test of his might begins (level3). After this simple task he continues to a race against those who oppose(d) him with a pair of trusty booster boots. Dodgeing spiked platforms left and right, smashing through walls as short cuts (level 4) he comes up against a viscious enemy whom also is using booster boots. Once defeated he enters another teleporter to his final destination. Category:Project Rebirth